The invention relates generally to a vertically adjustable armrest assembly for a vehicle interior component.
Certain vehicles include an armrest to facilitate passenger comfort. The armrest may be coupled to a vehicle seat, a door panel, and/or a floor console. In certain configurations, the vertical position of the armrest is adjustable to accommodate vehicle occupants of different heights and/or builds. For example, the armrest may be configured to rotate about a pivot joint between a lowered position and a raised position. An adjustment mechanism may be employed to hold the armrest in a desired position (e.g., between the lowered position and the raised position). Certain adjustment mechanisms are integrated within the pivot joint and/or coupled to the pivot joint to selectively block rotation of the armrest when a desired armrest position is achieved. Unfortunately, such adjustment mechanisms may be subjected to a large torque as the vehicle occupant applies weight to the armrest. Accordingly, the adjustment mechanisms may be constructed from heavy and/or expensive materials (e.g., steel) to resist the torque, thereby increasing the weight and/or manufacturing cost of the vehicle.
In certain configurations, the vertically adjustable armrest may be positioned over a storage compartment. The armrest is configured to block an opening in the storage compartment while in the lowered position, thereby retaining items (e.g., portable electronic devices, glasses, documentation, etc.) within the storage compartment. Unfortunately, when the armrest is rotated to the raised position, the opening may be uncovered, thereby enabling items to be released from the storage compartment during vehicle operation.